EXO One Day Routine
by Bdudhsbsyab
Summary: A one day routine of nation boy group, EXO. But, what happened if in this special day, they got superpower like their concept in debut time. Special for EXO 6th Anniversary


Today is a special day for EXO and EXO-L. Why? Because today is their 6th anniversary. Morning in EXO dorm,

KRINGGGGGG!

"WHOSE ALARM IS THAT?!"

Well, whose voice that shout in the morning? The owner of the voice is Baekhyun, main vocal of EXO. He awake because of a loud alarm that ring to entire dorm.

"YA! TURN OFF THAT ALARM!" Shout Baekhyun.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD WAKE UP!" Shout Xiumin, oldest member of EXO. He actually set the alarm to wake other member. Xiumin turn off the alarm and he wake other member.

At the kitchen, D.O or Kyungsoo, lead vocal of EXO, is cook spaghetti for them. He knew that today is special day for them. But then,

"Kai. Try to disturb me again and i will kill you." Warn Kyungsoo to Kai.

"I-i'll go now." Said Kai because he afraid

"At last… done." Said Kyungsoo and put it to nine plates.

After all member awake and take a bath. They all eat in the dinner room when someone knock their door.

TOK TOK TOK

"Who's that?" Mumble Suho, leader of EXO. He hurrily walk to the door and he open it.

"I miss you!"

"Yixing! You're home!"

Suho hug Lay, chinese member of EXO, who was not home for almost 1 year. He help Lay with his things and put it in the middle room.

"Lay hyung!" Shout Baekhyun

"How are you guys? Are you guys healthy?" Ask Lay

"We miss you a lot!" Said Kai

"Of course! I misa you guys a lot too!" Said Lay

"You have eat hyung?" Ask Kyungsoo

"I've eaten already. You guys can just eat." Answer Lay.

They continue eating while they chat and Lay tidy up his things. After done eating, they gather at the middle room. Lay give all of them one necklace with their superpower symbols.

"It's so cool hyung! Where did you get it?" Ask Chen, main vocal of EXO.

"A fan asked me to give this to you all. She said that it's present for us." Answer Lay

"But, what's this?" Ask Chanyeol when he see a piece of paper that glued behind their necklace. They all remove it and open it.

"When." - Xiumin

"You." - Suho

"Read." - Lay

"This." - Baekhyun

"You." - Chen

"All." - Kyungsoo

"Will." - Kai

"Change." - Sehun

Then, a bright light shine from their necklace and covering them. After that, the light gone and on the back of their hand, the symbols appear as their superpower.

"W-what's this?" Ask Chen

"Why there's a weird symbol on my beautiful hands?!" Ask Baekhyun

"Are we getting… our power?" Mumble Suho

"Let me try!" Said Kai and he close his eyes. Right then, he already moved to the kitchen.

"H-hyung! I'm teleporting!" Said Kai from the kitchen.

"This is not a joke…" said Sehun

"W-what should we do now?!" Ask Xiumin

"Told the manager?" Ask Chanyeol

"No way!" Reply Suho

"Guys! Hear me now! We can't let anyone know about our power ok?! Be careful and use it only when we're in danger. Understood?!" Said Suho warn them.

"Yes!" Reply all member.

"Then, let's go now. We should practice now." Said Suho.

Morning

At SM practice room, they enter the studio and the meet NCT there.

"Annyeong haseyo!" Say NCT to EXO

"Are you guys practicing now?" Ask Xiumin

"Yes, we're resting now." Reply Mark

"Sunbaenim want to use this room?" Ask Jungwoo

"We're about to. But, let's get something to eat!" Said Baekhyun.

"What?! We just recently eat!" Reply Kai

"I'm still hungry hyung." Said Sehun

"I've ordered pizza! Just wait- there it is!" Said Chanyeol and pay for the pizza delivery. Then, they ask NCT member to join in and they all eating together while chatting.

"The cheese is not melting." Said Jisung.

"I'll grab a portable gas torch." Said Haechan and go. Then he came back and start to melt the cheese.

"It melt!" Said Chenle happy

But something they don't realise is the box is made from cardboard and the fire start burn the box.

"Hyung! Fire!" Shout Renjun

"Sehun! Use your power!" Command Suho. Sehun close his eyes and then a small wind start to blow the fire away.

"Thank goodness…" said all of them

"Be careful you guys! You know that's it's dangerous!" Said Xiumin.

"S-sorry hyung…" said Haechan

"It's okay! But in the future, be careful!" Said Lay with smile and they continue eating. After that, they start practicing alternately.

After one hour, they rest again and suddenly, a smoke came from the door. One of the staff run to them and shout,

"FIRE! HURRY RUN DOWNSTAIR!"

They panicked and Baekhyun lead the way to the exit. But, their ways are covered with fire.

"What should we do now?!" Ask Baekhyun.

"Step back." Said Suho. He close his eyes and a ball of water appear. Then, he threw it to the fire and the fire starts to subside. Of course his power shock NCT member.

"Let's go!"

They all came out and Suho close his eyes again. Then, rain starts to fall down and reducing the fire until the fire all subside.

"Good job!" said Suho

"You too!" said Lay

"Ouch!"

"What happen?" ask Lay

'M-my ankle a bit hurt." reply Renjun

"Maybe when we run you hurt yourself. Here, let me heal you." said Lay and he touch Renjun's ankle while he close his eyes. Then, a green light appear from his hand and Renjun move his feet.

"I feel better! Thank you very much ge!" Reply Renjun and bow 90 degree.

"It's okay!" said Lay and hug him.

"Taeyong, as a leader of EXO, I should say something. Not just you but all of you. Don't tell anyone about this, understood?" said Suho

"Yes!" reply them

"Good! Thank you by the way." said Suho and asked other member to leave.

Afternoon

They walk back to their dorm and they…

Take off their clothes because it's wet. Except Kyungsoo who exchange his clothes immediately.

"Long time not playing in rain." said Chen

"I miss that time…" said Sehun

Suddenly, their electricity went out because of electrical short circuit. They all look at Chen and Chen understood. He close his eyes and he release an electricity from his hand to the electric socket and…

"It working!" Said them happily. Suho just shook his head and he smile.

Evening

They decided to take some walk to Han river. They walked and then, they found a man that got struck down with a motorcycle. Kyungsoo hurriedly run to him and using his strength power, he lift the motorcycle and helped the man.

"Whoa! That's cool!" said Kai

"You're cool!" said Chanyeol

"JJang!" said Baekhyun.

They ride bicycles and eat some ramen at the convenience store. They also play basketballs and having fun their also remembering some place for Lay. Before they back to their dorm, they bought some meat.

Night

They decided to have some barbecue at night. So, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo at the kitchen while the other member take a shower or nap.

"Chan, the stove is not working." Said Kyungsoo

"Fire!" Shout Chanyeol and spread fire from his hand to the stove. Kyungsoo shook his head and mumbling things.

After done cooking all the meat, they gather again and they intentionally turn off the lights and they used Baekhyun lights to light them up while they're eating. After done all of the eating,

"Guys, you know what? I really happy today. We can spend our time together with our powers." said Suho

"Me too! I really love the time when we all play basketball." said Xiumin

"I really miss Korea so much. My schedule really full at China so it was a lot of fun here. I can relieve my stress too!" said Lay.

"I loved the time when the fire things. Maybe it's thrilling. But, somehow… i can see Suho hyung helping us with his water also Xiumin hyung comforting NCT members." said Chanyeol

"We never had these kind of time again. I think the last time is at EXO Showtime and i really miss it a lot." said Baekhyun

"I love when we're eating ramen!" said Chen

"When i help that man, somehow… he was looking at me weirdly. But, i happy that the fact is i can help people." said Kyungsoo

"Today is our 6th anniversary. Today is a really special day for me and to hyungdeul too right? I still remember our first showcase." said Kai

"I love when we eating what Kyungsoo hyung had cooked. I miss cooked food." said Sehun.

"I hope… in the future… we can become more solid. Like our motto, we are one." said Suho. he stand and he open the window, revealing the night sky full of stars.

"Let's say it together." invite Suho and put his hand. The other member following Suho and they shout,

"WE ARE ONE! SARANGHAJA!"

After saying that, Xiumin use his power to make their place filled with illusion snowflakes. They all felt happy, and feel an intense excitement and happiness inside their heart. Maybe they tired today. But today, is the most happiest time for them. They all close their eyes and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho? Hey! Suho!"

Suho awake and he saw the other member already awake all in the middle room. He surprised and hurriedly tidy up his hair.

"Hyung, are you having a weird dreams?" Ask Sehun

"What dream?" ask Suho

"All of us dream that in this day, our 6th year anniversary, we suddenly got our power." reply Baekhyun.

"I… dream that too…" said Suho

"By the way, we already arrived in Incheon airport! Let's go!" said their manager. Suho secretly smile and he promised himself that he will never forget that dream.

At the same time at Shanghai airport,

"Zhang Yixing? Wake up!"

Lay awake and he surprised by his dream. He secretly smile and he takes his phone and post a picture for today, their 6th anniversary day.

THE END

Happy EXO Day!

6 Years with EXO

EXO 6th Anniversary


End file.
